


Selca~

by stormageddon



Category: B.A.P, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, and SOMEONE turned off submissions, dumb tumblr challenges, i don't know how to fit these things in askboxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormageddon/pseuds/stormageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never challenge your writer friends to write you meeting your favorite celebrity. </p><p>It might just end with you reading a story about yourself having a minor stroke in the frozen foods section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selca~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoaCatnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/gifts).



> A response to a tumblr challenge issued by my beloved twin daehyunniebon, which I could not help but meet.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm sure the picture turns out great! :)

 

“I know it’s five hours until the concert, Carly-” Cat starts, hoping her twin will be kind and understanding, instead of stubborn and maybe slightly crazy.

“And I know that they’re not letting people in until an hour until the concert,” said twin rebutts, pulling into a shopping center parking lot without a care in the world, like they’re going to a middle school theater production and not the most important concert of Cat’s life. 

“The venue is thirty minutes away in even the worst of Austin traffic.” Carly continues breezily, “and if we’re going through that particular stretch of 35 without boba tea and all of the sweet potato snacks, I’m going to hand over the keys and let Marina drive us.”

“I don’t drive.” Marina reminds from her spot in the passenger seat, never looking up from her cell phone game.

“Which is why we’re going out of our way to the only Korean grocery in town that sells boba AND sweet potatoey goodness.” Cat’s evil twin nods smoothly as she parks the car, completely secure in her mastery of their particular slice of the universe.

“I can’t help it!” Cat worries, following her completely unworried traitor best friends into the grocery store. “What if we’re late? What if they don’t let us in, or we can’t find parking, or the car breaks down?”

“A) We have four and a half hours to play with.” Carly dismisses, “B) Marina is physically holding our tickets, which prove we exchanged legal tender for entry into this event.”

“I moved them to my purse.”

“Nuance,” the other girl breezes. “Where was I?”

“B. Legal tender.” Marina supplies, very nearly swallowing an amused smile.

“Thank you.” Carly nods before continuing, “C) Despite months of hinting, the head of parking at the venue is woefully ignorant of my lesbianity, and has promised a reserved spot on the first level as part of some strange, parking related hetero mating ritual.”

“I heard that’s the last step before the blood sacrifice.” Marina offers, pocketing her cell at long last.

“At which point my love life might finally get interesting.” Carly smirks, “and finally, D) I have Triple A, so even if my piddly little Toyota does give up the ghost and strand us on the side of the road, I can summon my own personal pit crew to either fix it, or tow the damn thing and usher us to our final destination. You will be able to watch B.A.P. gyrate live and in person and hear Daehyun hit notes only audible to dogs, capable of shattering glass and making baby angels cry tears of joy.”

“And that covers everything I can think of, but I’m still nervous!” Cat presses. 

“Use that nervousness to find me sweet potato snacks.” Her twin, who obviously got all of the cruelty and none of the ability to see why they should be at the venue _RIGHT NOW_ , suggests. “We’re going to get in line for boba. You want almond, right?”

“Yes, please. How many potato snacks?” Cat sighs, giving in.

“As many as the trunk’ll hold.” Marina smirks, tugging Carly off towards the line for tea. 

“Shut up they are delicious!” the shorter girl protests, full of fake outrage and probably loving every minute of it.

~

“She doesn’t really want every sweet potato snack they have, right?” Cat wonders, making her way through the live fish section. 

Then she remembers her twin’s Dedicated Honey Shelf (organized by crystallization level), Mac and Cheese Index (organized by cheesiness) and Cereal Storage Room (organized by milk compatibility).

It was entirely possible that she wanted literally every single sweet potato snack available.

If Cat could find them.

Which she couldn’t.

Instead, she found four hundred types of medicinal teas, and whole lot of instant coffee. All of which were right next to the frozen foods, because when you’re trying to store your tea and instant coffee, the frozen food section is obviously the first and most logical choice.

“Excuse me,” She gave up with a sigh, looking towards the only other person in the aisle, a young man with his head buried in the ice cream freezer, his arm only popping out to stack melon popsicles in the shopping basket sitting on the floor nearby.

Because apparently this was the grocery store where bulk buying your weird fetish food was what you did.

“Do you know where they keep the snacks? My friend has a weird thing for the sweet potato….”

Her brain was broken. 

Her brain was broken because it was currently telling her that Jung Daehyun was standing right in front of her, filling a shopping basket with the store’s entire stock of melon popsicles, and turning bright red because she asked him a question because she is in the same grocery store and the same shopping aisle as JUNG DAEHYUN who, even blushing and starting to stammer an answer, is every bit as precious and adorable in person as he is on Vapp.

“I-I’m sorry,” he shakes his head, flushed from the collar up and clutching his popsicles like a lifeline, “I- My- my English- is very bad.”

“Th-that’s okay.” She somehow manages to squeak out, absolutely sure she is as bright red and close to fainting as he is. 

“C-c-can I-“ She forces out, feeling herself blush impossibly brighter as she fumbles for her phone. “Selca?”

“Oh,” He blinks, setting down his popsicles and offering her a smile that absolutely melts her from the inside out, following it with a short stream of Korean and Cat’s brain is broken and her potato snack obsessed twin who is conversational in Korean but far away and therefore USELESS isn’t here, but she heard ‘BABY’ and he’s smiling at her and holding his hand out for her phone and that is Daehyun’s hand holding her mermaid phone case and this is happening, this is actually happening and she can’t remember anything she wanted to say or do if this ever happened, but he’s navigating her phone like a pro and finding the best angle and oh god what if she’s crying in the picture and-

Oh god, he’s speaking Korean again.

“Name?” He tries, with another shy, half embarrassed smile, and Cat knows what that looks like in person now, knows that he’s taller than her and that he’s breaking out just a little by his left ear and that he blushes from the neck up and he asked her name, holy crap she should probably answer-

“C-Cat?” And it awkwardly, awfully, humiliatingly comes out as a question because she honestly doesn’t know at this point.

“Cat? Ah…goyangi?” He repeats with a small laugh, eyes crinkling, and that might be the Korean word for cat or it might not, but he’s squaring himself in the frame and finding the best light and Cat honestly cannot even, and that’s before he notices the kitty ears on her beanie.”

“Ah, goyangi da, kyo.” He giggles, giving the knitted ears a tweak before leaning in close, getting them both in the shot and his arm is around her shoulder and he’s warm and Cat might be crying but she’s sort of smiling, too? And holy crap his cheek is against hers and it’s over in a few touch screen taps but it’s amazing and she might actually pass out because he’s hugging her, he’s actually hugging her before picking up his basket of popsicles and walking off towards the registers with little wave and a cheerful, “Goyangi anyoung!! Cat, bye bye!”

And Cat might wave like a normal human or she might just have a stroke right there in the aisle between the mochi and the frozen pork buns because she met Daehyun. She actually MET DAEHYUN.

She’s still there five minutes later, when her friends show up fifteen minutes late to Cat’s personal life crisis with boba tea.


End file.
